


Cane dell’esercito

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Fuoco e acciaio [8]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Doggy Style, M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Edward ha una strana idea in cui coinvolgere Roy.Partecipa all’Epiphany Run di Piume d’Ottone.Prompt degli utenti: 3. Questo quadro (Robert Delaunay, 1910, La ville no. 2 - Rhydian)Scritta per il p0rnfest col prompt:FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST	Edward Elric/Roy Mustang	"Com'era quella storia del cane dell'esercito?"
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Series: Fuoco e acciaio [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1436641
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Cane dell’esercito

Sulle porte del Fuhrer c’erano, in placche d’oro, i simboli dello stato. Un giradischi mandava per tutta la casa la melodia del concerto di Vienna.

Edward era seduto sul letto a baldacchino, la sua figura in parte coperta da delle pesanti tende. La gamba mancante nascosta dal lenzuolo rosso che lo copriva, con decorazioni floreali dorate. Del medesimo colore dei lunghi capelli lisci che gli ricadevano sulle spalle nude.

“Tu adesso dovresti essere il signore del maniero. O sbaglio?” domandò.

Roy, seduto per terra, gli aveva preso il piede delicato con una mano, poggiandolo sul palmo.

“Resto sempre un fedele servitore dello stato” soffiò.

“Io, invece, non sono più un alchimista. Ti ricordo che ho perso le mie capacità, potresti anche smettere di considerarmi così bene” sussurrò.

Fuori dalla finestra si avvicendavano dei grandi uccelli che percorrevano il giardino, svolazzando qua e là.

Delle placche in argento con disegnate delle lire decoravano i battiscopa della grande camera da letto.

“Tu sei comunque un genio. Il figlio dell’Alchimia, nonché quello che ha visto la verità” sussurrò Roy.

Edward rabbrividì e si piegò in avanti. Gli accarezzò il viso e fece una smorfia.

“Colonnello di merda, Fuhrer di merda, quello che vuoi tu, non dovresti prendere discorsi del genere” borbottò.

\- Ancora mi fa male pensare che ho dubitato di lui. Che ho potuto credere che una persona integerrima del suo calibro potesse aprire il portale? Poi in un momento come quello!

Non è stato giusto! Vederlo inerme, terrorizzato, cieco, inutile proprio nel momento in cui avevamo più bisogno della sua alchimia del fuoco.

Lì ho capito quanto tutta quella faccenda dello scambio equivalente fosse ingiusta. Lui aveva perso qualcosa pur non essendosi macchiato di nessun peccato.

Sono così felice che abbia potuto vedere questo domani migliore che tanto voleva costruire – pensò, trattenendo un singhiozzo.

Mustang ghignò.

“Non sono proprio capace di sedurti, vero? Riesco sempre a intristirti” sussurrò.

\- Tenti ancora di difendermi, anche da me stesso? Le parole non mi feriscono così tanto, sono un soldato – pensò.

Risalì a baciarlo nell’interno coscia, vedendolo arrossire.

Edward deglutì rumorosamente e fece ondeggiare la testa a destra e a sinistra, con espressione truce.

“Sedurmi…” bisbigliò. Ghignò e gli posò una mano sulla testa.

\- Forse ho un’idea per divertirci un po’ – pensò. Si guardò intorno, la sua attenzione fu calamitata da un quadro. Era un’opera astratta, simile a un agglomerato che richiamava la loro città. I suoi occhi si persero in quelle linee tratteggiate con rabbia, nel bianco sporco dello sfondo. Era monocromatico, se non per qualche sprazzo di blu e rosso, le forme erano tutte storte e c’era una specie di patina puntinata.

\- Idea! – pensò Edward.

"Com'era quella storia del cane dell'esercito?" domandò con voce seducente. “Obbedienza e fedeltà?” soffiò.

La melodia era cessata.

Roy socchiuse gli occhi. “Vuoi che ti veneri come una piccola divinità?” domandò roco.

Edward alzò e abbassò il piede. “Perché non lo fai già di solito?” domandò.

Roy si sporse in avanti.

“Avrei un modo nuovo”. Chiuse gli occhi e prese il membro di Edward in bocca, quest’ultimo gemette, serrando gli occhi. Avvertì dei brividi risalirgli lungo la spina dorsale, mentre l’altro chiudeva le labbra intorno alla sua intimità.

La lingua del più grande si muoveva esperta.

\- Solo in questi momenti non fatico a credere dov’è cresciuto – pensò Edward, stringendosi spasmodicamente al lenzuolo. Piegò all’indietro la testa, mentre l’altro si premeva il membro fino in fondo alla gola.

Con l’altra mano Edward gli afferrò la testa, stringendolo per i capelli mori.

\- In questo momento sono felice di riavere il braccio – pensò.

Mustang proseguì, lo sentì raggiungere l’apice, ansimando in modo irregolare e continuò. Serrò il ritmo, ignorando la sensazione di nausea che stava iniziando a risalire, tenendo gli occhi stretti.

“Dannato!” sbraitò Edward, teso al massimo. Venne, invadendo di sperma la bocca del più grande.

Roy si staccò e lo guardò abbandonarsi sul letto, ghignando trionfale.

\- Ha proprio la resistenza di un ragazzino. Per quanto stupendo e meraviglioso, per quanto speciale, è così giovane e inesperto – pensò. Incrociò le gambe e rimase seduto a terra, riprendendo fiato.


	2. ARMY DOG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questa volta l’idea folle è di Roy.  
> Scritta per il p0rnfest col prompt:  
> FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST Edward Elric/Roy Mustang "Woof woof"

ARMY DOG

Le pareti erano un tripudio di oro, rosso cardinale, azzurro cielo e cristallo. La reggia era un susseguirsi di saloni, riccamente adornati, con tante piante, innumerevoli fiori, mezzibusti di marmo e bronzo. I mobili erano tutti antichi, in stile barocco.

Ogni stanza aveva dei candelabri in oro, le pareti tappezzate di quadro e delle pendole dal legno chiaro.

Quella nello studio era in legno scuro, esattamente con la scrivania e l’alto scranno.

Edward deglutì rumorosamente, seduto piegato su se stesso sull’alto scranno.

Oltre la finestra, nella strada passavano delle macchine nere, decappottabili. Il rumore dei loro motori e il cigolio delle loro ruote risuonava anche nella stanza.

Edward sgranò gli occhi, guardando Roy con aria confusa. Strinse le ginocchia al petto, deglutendo.

“Posso sapere queste idee idiote da dove ti vengono?” domandò, inarcando un sopracciglio.

Mustang scoppiò a ridere. “Andiamo, questo cane dell’esercito vuole solo sedurti” sussurrò.

Edward si strinse nella casacca rossa, non indossava altro. I capelli color dell’oro, legati in una treccia, risaltavano sulla stoffa.

“Ho così fallito?” domandò.

Edward gli accarezzò il collare nero, arrossì notando che il corpo muscoloso del ex-colonnello non era coperto da nient’altro che un paio di boxer neri.

“Devi proprio volerlo fare nella stanza che dovrebbe esaltare il tuo potere, Fuhrer?” borbottò.

Mustang rispose: “In questa stanza ci vivo. Inoltre mi mancavano i tempi in cui appartavamo nel mio ufficio”.

Edward sentiva le guance accaldate, anche le sue orecchie erano arrossate.

“Resti un’idiota, Fuhrer di merda” borbottò.

“Preferivo il Colonnello. Ci mettevi più passione” sussurrò Mustang. Si mise ad accarezzare il corpo di Edward, le sue mani erano coperte di calli. I suoi guanti erano abbandonati in un angolo insieme agli altri vestiti.

Edward gli mordicchiò l’orecchia, arrossandogliela. “I cani non parlano” lo punzecchiò. “Capito cane dell’esercito?”.

“ _Woof woof_ ” rispose Roy con voce roca, ed espressione ironica sul viso. Premette il suo corpo contro quello di Edward, oltre ad accarezzarlo iniziò a leccarlo e a baciarlo. Inspirò il suo odore, con gli occhi socchiusi, le sue pupille erano dilatate.

Edward iniziò ad ansimare, sentendo l’altro schiacciarlo col proprio corpo massiccio e bollente. Si concentrò sulla sensazione di piacere che gli davano quei tocchi, insieme all’inquietudine per l’imbarazzo.

La casacca era scivolata per terra.

“Questo dannato ‘coso’ è scomodo” gemette Edward, strusciando contro lo schienale della sedia. Il bracciolo gli aveva arrossato il fianco all’altezza della costola ben visibile.

Roy lo issò e lo posò per terra, sulla propria casacca vermiglia.

Edward deglutì, notando che l’altro lo sovrastava col suo corpo.

“Devo ansimare o abbaiare ancora?” scherzò Mustang al suo orecchio.

“V-va bene… se… vai oltre” biascicò Edward, serrando gli occhi.

\- Trovo tutto questo dannatamente imbarazzante! Sono tentato di prenderlo a pugni finché non sviene, infierendo a calci.

Anche se… è così piacevole – ammise, deglutendo rumorosamente.

La protesi della sua gamba cigolava, il suono risuonava per la camera.

In diversi punti della stanza c’erano delle statue di marmo con la forma di cigni o aquile in posizioni diverse.

Roy iniziò a prepararlo, muoveva i glutei come se avesse avuto una coda. Leccò la faccia di Edward, facendogli sfuggire una risatina.

Fuori dalla finestra provenne il suono di un clacson.

Mustang entrò dentro di lui, con un gesto secco, Edward si aggrappò spasmodicamente a lui. Diede il ritmo con dei movimenti del bacino.

“Più forte… _mnh… aaah_ … Forza, cagnetto… dai!” lo incitò.

Il pavimento era ricoperto di petali di rose rosse.

Edward arcuò la schiena, gettando la testa all’indietro, facendo ondeggiare la lunga treccia di capelli color dell’oro che scivolò sul pavimento. Un petalo rosso rimase impigliato tra i suoi capelli.

Mustang proseguì, fino a farlo venire. Le grida di Edward erano così forti da coprire gli ansiti e i bassi grugniti dell’amante.

Roy scivolò fuori da Edward e si abbandonò sul pavimento, stendendosi al fianco del ragazzo. Lo abbracciò, stringendolo contro il proprio petto umido di sudore, tenendogli delicatamente la testa con una mano.

Edward regolò il respiro, Roy gli aveva infilato le dita tra i capelli morbidi.

Edward si addormentò, le labbra ancora sporte e bollenti. Entrambi coricati sulla casacca rossa.


End file.
